


February Words 25: Faithful

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff that isn't, Hale Pack, M/M, Meta me this, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, domestic scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles’ cheeks were slowly reddening.





	February Words 25: Faithful

Stiles’ cheeks were slowly reddening. “I can’t see how you can say you’re a fan, but be okay with what they’ve done on the small screen.”

Which was fair, Derek thought, though he wasn’t into either the original or the reboot. He was glad his mate and sister had something in common.

Cora rolled her eyes. “Oh, please say you’re not one of those fans.”

“By one of those fans you mean I think the new idea was good but the writing is atrocious?” He widened his eyes and dipped his chin as she nodded. “Then, yes. Yes, I am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♠
> 
> _faithful (adj): adhering or true to fact, a standard, or an original ___
> 
> __This fic is from a[prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr._ _


End file.
